The New Chosen Ones
by SapphireRei
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are back from their adventure First hearts, then bodies. Well what about souls? New faces are to come and a new adventure begins with one girl in one world that shares the same sky in one universe. She could end what they started.


_The universe shares one sky_

_that same sky is seen in one world_

_that world has one heart_

_and when every heart is linked together_

_they create one universe._

_When our hearts are linked we share one spirit, but in the end, when the hearts and bodies are separated, where would our spirits go. Well our story begins with a whole new beginning back at Destiny Island._

"Jennifer!" yells a voice and thinking "_hmm. She's not up yet_."

"yes?" replied Jennifer.

"Hurry up! You'll be late for school."

"School? Uh right, I'll be right there! Just wait a minute okey."

"-sigh- she better hurry, might as well make breakfast for her."

**-In Jennifer's room-**

Jennifer here is a 16 year old girl with long black hair with red tips at the end of her hair and bangs, starting her junior year in Destiny Ile High. Of course she's excited, but there were many things in her mind that made her...well...overslept.

"I want to go to school, but what am I going to do. I bet it'll be another boring day," Jennifer says to herself (as usual), "why can't my life be like their's? Well no time for questions. I wonder if he made breakfast."

As she hurries downstairs, her brother makes her breakfast of onigiri, a rice ball with a little something special inside, and of course it's food within the onigiri. Her brother is 10 year old, with short brown hair and the bangs are similar to Jennifer's but shorter.

"Here's your breakfast and your lunchbox is by the door." says her brother, while he prepares his stuff for school.

"Thanks Kaji," said Jennifer, putting her onigiri in her mouth and putting on her shoes at the door.

"Jenn."

"Yeah?" she replies with her mouth full of onigiri.

"You forgot your bag," said Kaji, while handing her bag, then pointing at her saying, "don't talk with your mouth full, got it?"

"Huh?" said Jennifer confused all of a sudden. She looked down at her mouth, in shock of noticing that and removes the origami saying, "Yeah. I know. Byes!" she shuts the door and finishes the onigiri once she walks outside.

"Well," sighed Kaji, "at least she didn't ask why I'm not going to school at the same time as her this year." He walks away and all of a sudden...

"Kaji! Why aren't you going to school yet?" asks Jennifer.

"_Guess I spoke too soon. I should have waited until she__**really**__ left_." he thought. "I'll be there later, I just have to make my own lunch and stuff."

"Hmmm..." said Jennifer trying to read Kaji's mind while he stares at her in confusion.

"Okay, but hurry kay. Bye!"

"Bye..-sigh-_ I wonder if she knows what she's wearing right now_." he said in his head.

**-Outside-**

It was a beautiful day and Jennifer just walked uphill with trees surrounding the pathway and she happily thinks about all the things high school might be this coming year. Although she then remembers about the adventures her friends had told her when they returned home. Then she looks down in disappointment.

"Why can't my life be like theirs?" she asks herself," I mean I can kick butt too and it would be great to go on an adventure like that, though I guess I'm just not lucky. –sigh and looks up ahead- Oh who's that in the tree? She's wearing the school uniform from our school, but I've never seen her before."

The girl was just sitting on the tree, but to Jennifer, the girl was just reading a book. Although, the girl was looking at a symbol that had some meaning she wanted to understand. While remembering what she put on in the morning, she looks at her clothes and then notices something.

"hmm...-gasp- AHH! I'M WEARING THE WRONG UNIFORM!!!"

"Hmm..?" said the girls in the tree. While Jennifer hides in the nearest tree.

"-sigh- better hurry up and change, shouldn't be long anyway. I bet the teacher will be later anyway. I'll just run home and...-opens door to house- and quietly change."

As she looks for her actual uniform, Kaji finishes his morning errands and leaves the house without knowing Jennifer was there. As she takes off her uniform shirt she stops and hears the door shuts and then sighs thinking, "_that was a close one, he probably knew I was wearing the Destiny Ile Middle School uniform. –groan- Why is my life like this? I guess I miss Middle School._"

-**Back outside**-

"Well now I have about 5 minutes to spare until the bell rings…then an extra 5 minutes to know the homeroom class and to get there." Jennifer reminds herself. "But I'm a girl so five minutes might not be enough."

"Hey that same girl is still sitting on the tree." Jenn says to herself, "I wonder if she heard me yelled some time ago."

"JENN!!!" yells a voice.

"Huh?" she replies not even knowing who it is, though she hears faded voices getting louder by the second.

"Haha! I'm going to beat you!" says the same voice.

"That's not fair you know the place more than I do, but I bet you not fast enough." says another voice.

"Yeah right. I'm not losing to you"

"Hey it's Kaji, what is he doing? And who's he racing now?" she asks herself questions she'll eventually ask him, "I know most of his friends, but I don't remember that boy? Is he new too?"

The two boys stop racing but Jennifer's questions where just screaming in her head and also questions about the girl in the tree. Jenn also wonders if there's any possibility the two are related since they're both new at Destiny Islands.


End file.
